gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
I’m Rich
miniatur|Das I’m-Rich-Logo I’m Rich (dt. Ich bin reich) ist eine Fernsehsendung aus Grand Theft Auto IV und Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, die auf CNT ausgestrahlt. Sie berichtet von den reichsten Leuten, die in Liberty City leben, unter anderem auch über Playboy X. In Chinatown Wars sind Rubbellose von I’m Rich Bestandteil der Liberty-City-Lotterie. Sie können in diversen Lottogeschäften für 15 Dollar erworben werden. Neben Geldgewinnen winkt als Haupttreffer eine noble Suite im Star Plaza Hotel. Die Sendung wirbt mit dem Spruch „Celebrate Greed 5 Nights a Week“ (dt. Feiern Sie fünf Abende in der Woche die Habsucht). Easter Egg und Trivia * Jill von Crastenburg, über die unter anderem berichtet wird, besuchte die Bullworth Academy, die Schule aus „ “. Die Sendung berichtet, sie wäre einer der besten Schulen in den USA, was in „Bully“ jedoch anders dargestellt wird. Dort wird sie „die schlimmste Schule in den USA“ genannt. * Vergleicht man die in der Sendung gezeigten Fahrzeuge mit den tatsächlich im Spiel auftauchenden Wagen, wird man feststellen, dass viele von ihnen später für die Endversion wieder verändert wurden, so besaß zum Beispiel der Infernus ursprünglich Blinker und das Heck des Super GT sah anders aus. * Ab und zu kann man auch Ausschnitte aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas sehen. * Carl Johnson, der Protagonist aus San Andreas, hat in der Serie einen sehr kurzen Auftritt, während dem er mit dem Fallschirm aus einem Flugzeug springt. Besetzung * Sprecher: Julie Alexandria und Les Gunn * Tony McTony: Gregory Johnson Abschrift * Mann: Herzlich willkommen zu „I’m Rich“, die Sendung, die das landesweite Bewusstsein für Habgier schärfen will, indem wir leidenschaftlich über Dinge sprechen, die die Reichen haben, und die Sie sich niemals leisten können und die jeder mit Geschmack auch niemals haben will. * Frau: Diese Woche haben wir Superreiche zu Gast, die Laster voller Geld geerbt haben und es demonstrativ ausgeben. * Mann: Wir begrüßen schneidige Verbrecher, die Kongressabgeordnete geschmiert haben, damit sie ungestört ihre einträglichen Geschäftsabschlüsse machen können. * Frau: Und wir wühlen ein bisschen im Dreck mit Politpromis, die sich fünfzig Prozent vom Bruttoinlandsprodukt armer Länder abgezweigt haben, um sich Speedboote, Bedienstete, Schlangenledersofas und unglaubliche Surround-Sound-Zimmer zu leisten. * Mann: Dazu werden sich die hohlköpfigsten jungen Koksschnepfen von Liberty City in einem Rennen in Sachen Nasen und Blasen entscheiden, wer die meisten Kliniken für Geschlechtskrankheiten und Entzugstherapien besuchen kann. * Frau: Es geht um Glanz, Gier und echt kotzigen Protz. Von diamantbesetzten „Glory Holes“ bis zur korrekten Aussprache von Ibitha ... oder Ibitza? Eine volle Stunde begaffen wir die Besitztümer der Reichen und denken: „Das sollte so was von ich sein. Warum bin so eine öde Null von einem Menschen? Vielleicht schieß ich mir in der Werbepause eine Kugel durch den Kopf.“ Das alles nur, weil Sie nicht dabei sind bei – „I’M RICH“. * Mann: Als Erstes kommen wir zu Cloe Parker – wenn Sie nicht wissen, wer das ist, sind sie popkulturell zurückgeblieben und das ist todernst. Diese 24-jährige Fellatrix und Erbin eines megamonströsen Vermögens so um die 950 Milliarden Dollar – sie ist ’ne rattenscharfe Nummer. Unter anderem verfügt sie über Titten, die mit Rubinen ausgestopft sind – Luxusschönheitschirurgie einer ganz neuen Dimension. Und um die Zeit rumzukriegen, wird jetzt jemand das, was ich gesagt habe, anders formuliert wiederholen, während wir uns dasselbe Bild noch einmal anschauen. * Frau: Cloe Parker ist 24 Jahre alt und voll scharf. Sie hat einen Haufen Kohle und ist unendlich fade. Sie hat einen Haufen Schönheitsoperationen, aber sonst keinerlei Bedeutung. Sie ist REICH. * Mann: Sie hat alles und alles dreht sich um Kohle. Sie hat einen Papi, Geld und so einen winzigen kleinen Hund, den sich Reiche in der Vagina halten. (Hundegebell) * Frau: So einen will ich soooo total. * Mann: Wuff-wuff! Du findest deinen Papi noch nett? Cloe Parker schaffte den direkten Sprung vom Tycoon-Krabbler zur Tycoon-Fotze. Sie wohnte in so einer Mega-Riesen-Villa, die sie von ihrem Papi zur ersten Periode geschenkt bekam. Und wenn Paps in Kolumbien ist, um im Betrieb für landwirtschaftliche Exporterzeugnisse der Familie nach dem Rechten zu sehen, ist sie in den Carraways unterwegs. Fantasmorgastisch! Party in Paris und Fingerfick in Florenz. Ihre Traumvilla hat ein Unterwassertheater mit Zwergnixen, Jumbo-Jet-Garagen und einer 500-Meter-Jacht, die allein an täglichen Betriebskosten drei Millionen kostet. Ihr Penthouse in Algonquins Nobelviertel Middle Park East ist ein kleines Himmelsschlösschen, ausgestattet mit Burggraben und Zugbrücke, Folterverlies und Dienern mit Skorbut, alles im 55. Stock. Das ist die Immobilie, die wir anderen nur im Fernsehen bestaunen und als Wichsvorlage verwenden können. * Frau: Ich wichse gerade. Heftig. Also, Cloes beste Freundin ist Jill von Crastenburg. Dieses Enfant terrible ist seit zwei Jahren unangefochtene Herrscherin über das Nachtleben in Liberty City seit ihrem elften Geburtstag. Ihr Papi hat ihr zum zwölften Geburtstag ein Diamantminenarbeiterpärchen geschenkt. Als sie wieder gehen konnte, hat er sie in die 15 exklusivsten Internate geschickt – gleichzeitig(!) – und ihr ein Baumhaus mit Bediensteten besorgt. Außerdem hat sie ein fliegendes Kaninchen. * Mann: Geld! Allmacht! Wenn man so fantastisch ist, gelten die Naturgesetze einfach nicht. Das Leben ist dann eine Cola-Werbung, wo alles extrem ist! Sehen Sie sich dieses Haus an. So was ist schon nötig, wenn man sich in der Hochleistungswelt von Kindern reicher Eltern, die keine Steuern bezahlen, behaupten will. Die von Crastenburgs gehören zu den reichsten Menschen der Welt, außer in Sachen Moral, wo sie komplett mittellos sind, wie die Produzenten dieser Sendung. Aber sehen Sie, wie viele Sportwagen Cloe hat. Gerüchten zu Folge brüllt diese, sich so deliziös entleerende Debütantin „Daddy“ während sie ihrer Vorliebe für Drehspießrunden frönt. * Frau: Den Großteil des Jahres leben sie in Liberty City in dieser Luxusvilla, doch zahlen sie keine Steuern, weil sie angeben, in ihren vier Wänden ihre Religion auszuüben, was steuerfrei ist. Echter amerikanischer Unternehmergeist! * Mann: Diese Einstellung hat ihnen zu einem über 45-Zimmer-Wochenendrefugium auf dem Lande verholfen – mit einem Wachskerzen-Kronleuchter im Bad und transparenten Abwasserleitungen, damit man 100-Dollar-Scheine essen, scheißen und dann zusehen kann, wie die Kack-Kreationen sich auf die Reise begeben. Ihre Religion ist das Geld und sie sind Papst, Oberrabbi und wichtiger Ayatollah in einem! * Frau: Fabelhaft! Ihre Scheiße stinkt nicht. Und die süße kleine Jill hat ein Schlafzimmer in diesem Schlosspalast, das aus Elfenbein geschnitzt ist, mit Fresken, auf denen erotische Versionen von Kindermärchen dargestellt sind, handgemalt von den Promimalern Simon und Nigel. * Mann: Welch ein reiches Leben sie doch führen! Mit Bildern von Rotkäppchen, das sich vom bösen Wolf in den Allerwertesten bügeln lässt. Wir machen kurz Pause und überlegen uns, ob die Mittelschicht nicht genau wie Rotkäppchen ist. Danach geht’s weiter mit Algonquins heißestem Playboy, der darlegt, wie er sein Geld für nutzlose Scheiße ausgibt. Machen Sie sich auf Einiges gefasst ... der nächste Beitrag ist richtig tiefgründig. (Werbung) * Mann: Und da wären wir wieder mit „I’m Rich“ – die Show über Reiche, die so anspruchsvoll ist wie eine Sendung im lokalen Kabelkanal. * Frau: Das liegt daran, dass wir den Mist massenweise ausstoßen müssen. Zum Glück sind die Leute blöd genug, ihn anzuschauen. Apropos ausstoßen bzw. sich vor allen Augen einen runterholen – hier ist ein weiterer hohler Reicher, den wir Ihnen aus völlig unersichtlichen Gründen vorstellen möchten: Algonquins Playboy Nummer 1, Tony McTony. * Mann: TMT ist wie TNT. Dieser schnell lebende, schnell durchknallende, jedoch vertikal eingeschränkte Junggeselle und Internet-2.0-Millionär erklärte sich bereit, mit uns darüber zu reden, was Reichsein für ihn bedeutet. * Tony McTony: Äh, seit ich richtig reich bin, ist mein Leben der Wahnsinn. Ich hab ein Haus mit einem Fußboden aus Glas, damit ich mit einer Spezialkamera unter Röcke fotografieren kann, und mit einem Lift aus Glas mit einem Jacuzzi aus Glas drin. Und ich fahre stundenlang auf und ab. Und wisst ihr was? Ich werde euch mit der Nase reinstoßen. Ich hab den Sprung von „Freak“ zu „geil“ schneller geschafft als du „750 Millionen Dollar in Aktienoptionen“ sagen kannst. * Mann: Tonys Haus in Los Santos ist legendär. Mag sein, dass Tony nur 1,50 Meter groß ist, doch was ihm an Format fehlt, macht er durch Sportwagen mehr als wett. Warum einen italienischen Infernus-Luxussportwagen besitzen, wenn man zwei haben kann? Und warum zwei, wenn man 15 haben kann? Alle sind haargenau gleich. Jeder hat Sitze mit Monogramm, mit dem eigens angefertigten Tony-McTony-Logo. * Tony: Als ich reich wurde, merkte ich, dass ich ein Logo brauchte. Also ließ ich mir vom besten Logo-Designer eins machen. Allein der Entwurf hat 15 Millionen Dollar gekostet. Den Seidenfaden hat ein Trappistenmönch geschissen. Es besteht aus einem gelben M, das als zwei Bögen vor einem roten Untergrund steht. So was habt ihr im Leben noch nicht gesehen. Meine Handtücher, meine Kondome, meine goldenen Felgen – alle mit dem Tony-McTony-Logo. Die Puppen stehen auf Monogramme. * Frau: Tony engagiert auch Frauen, die oben ohne, im Schneidersitz und in Lederhosen in von der Zimmerdecke herabhängenden Vogelkäfigen sitzen und meditieren, damit die Leute schnallen, wie unfassbar reich er ist. * Tony: Also, mit mir wollen sie alle ständig vögeln. Was toll ist, weil ich vor einem halben Jahr noch unberührt war. * Mann: Am Wochenende rast Tony gern mit seinem Powerboot auf dem Humboldt vor Algonquin, während er sich seine Plateauschuhe von Eskimos in Handarbeit aus Mondgestein anfertigen lässt. Gerne rächt er sich an den Kindern, die ihn in der Schule verprügelt haben, indem er die Firmen aufkauft, in denen sie arbeiten, und sie dann rausschmeißt. * Tony: Hey, ich bin nicht verbittert. Ich bin nur ein sehr kurzer Kerl mit ’nem Haufen Kohle. * Frau: Unser nächster Gast heißt Alfonso Vasquez. Der Mann ist reich und hat eine total scharfe Tochter, bei der es ihm bestimmt schwerfällt, sich nicht an ihr zu vergreifen. * Mann: Und, Mann, ist seine Ehefrau ein Miststück. Sie hat sich die Hälfte seiner Kohle gekrallt, wie das für Schlampen typisch ist. * Frau: Aber die Hälfte braucht er nicht mal, weil das Geld bei ihm so schnell reinrollt, dass er es mit Schneeschippen aufschaufeln lässt. Alfonso sorgt dafür, dass seine Tochter January Natasha Vasquez in Diamanten schwimmt. Sie sagt, sogar ihre Schamlippen seien mit einem riesigen Siebenkaräter aufs Kunstvollste verziert. Sie ist ein Vorbild und weiß das – und sie zeigt den Mädchen, wo man mit einer Vagina hinkommen kann, wenn man sich nur fleißig Mühe gibt. Doch so reich zu sein, hat auch seine Schattenseiten. Sie hat panische Furcht vor Bäumen und hat Angst davor, dass Kobolde sie ent- und verführen, zudem hat sie niemals Lesen, Schreiben oder Kauen gelernt. Wahnsinn! * Mann: In ihrer Welt ist nichts unmöglich. Außer Bescheidenheit. Und die Grundlagen der Rechtschreibung. Wie denn auch, wenn ein Butler einem das Essen kaut und dann in den Mund spuckt. * Frau: Privatjets, ganze Flotten von 300.000-Dollar-Sportwagen, Wasserfall-Wasserbetten und dazu Plasmabildschirme in der Kloschüssel, um seine Lieblingssendung zu gucken, während man sich den Finger in den Hals steckt, um ein 800-Dollar-Essen auszukotzen. Das bedeutet Reichsein. * Mann: Besser geht’s einfach nicht. Und falls es einen Himmel gibt, ist der nicht so gut. Als Nächstes: Boote, Jachten und Tussen. Die Dekadenz, von der Sie träumen – und nur in „I’m Rich“. (Werbung) * Mann: Und da wären wir wieder bei „I’m Rich“. Im Folgenden haben wir einen ausführlichen Bericht über Korruption und Skandale innerhalb gemeinnütziger Vereine für Sie sowie einen Beitrag über die Armutsfront in unserem eigenen Land und wie unsaubere Politiker das Geld verpulvern, das Sie ihnen anvertrauen. * Frau: War nur ein Scherz – wer will schon „Ach und Weh“ statt „Boah und Juchhe“? Wir werden jetzt so von Reichen sprechen, als wären sie tatsächlich interessant. * Mann: Und wir zeigen auf, wie erbärmlich Ihr Leben ist, weil sie kein smaragdbesetztes Toilettenpapier oder einen Schoßdrachen haben, der Pizza scheißt. * Frau: Das ist Amore! Apropos Scheiße: Liberty City hat kürzlich ganz neue Maßstäbe in Sachen Dekadenz gesetzt, indem es zur offiziellen Hauptstadt des dummen Geldes wurde, als fünf Generationen Inzucht einen weißen Wunderknaben hervorbrachten, der so besoffen von Ruhm und Reichtum ist, dass er nicht mal weiß, wie er heißt. * Mann: Die Vorfahren von Lyle Cleethorpes V machten ihr Vermögen mit dem Verkauf von Tabak und Sklaven, beides erstklassige Produkte. Doch von der Abschaffung der Sklaverei ließ sich seine Familie nicht unterkriegen – sie importieren alle ihre Arbeitskräfte für ’nen Hungerlohn aus Mexiko, was ihn mega-ultra-immer-die-Party-mäßig reich machte. * Frau: Er verbringt seine Zeit damit, mit Models ins Bett zu gehen, mit deren Schulterblättern man Papier schneiden könnte, und hält in den schicksten Clubs der Stadt Hof, etwa in dem legendären Promitreff Maisonette 9. Er fährt auch gerne zugedröhnt Motorrad. * Mann: Das ist der amerikanische Traum – er ist talentlos, witzlos und öde ... Und wir sprechen über ihn, weil die Werbekunden für Spots in dieser Sendung bezahlen. * Frau: Denken wir darüber mal eine Sekunde lang nach. (einige Sekunden halten die Sprecher inne) * Mann: Fertig – kurz zu reflektieren tut gut. Und jetzt weiter im Leben! * Frau: Bleiben Sie neidisch, Freunde ... Ich bleib’s bestimmt ... * Mann: Die Dekadenz, von der Sie träumen und exklusiv in „I’m Rich“. „I’m Rich“ wird Ihnen präsentiert von: *Krapea – Günstige Lifestyle-Lösungen aus Spanplatten. *Rimmers-Sonnenbrillen – Da bleibt kein Auge trocken. *Al Dente’s – Mama Mia satt fürs Leckermaul *Trackify Wireless – Damit Ihre Lieben immer gut geortet sind. *Big Logs Cereal – Jeden Morgen einen dicken Haufen! *Wifebeater Gin – Um der Alten klarzumachen, dass sie ihr Maul halten und Sie in Ruhe fernsehen lassen soll. *Bean-Machine-Kaffee *Chihuahua Hotdogs – Da lässt keiner den Schwanz hängen! Sponsorenplatzierung und Werbepausen präsentiert von: *Adios Airlines – Jetzt heißt es Abschied nehmen. *Lax to the Max – Immer schön flüssig sein. *Alpha Mail – Die Post-Evolution. *Alco Patch – Genau so erfrischend wie Ihr Lieblingsdrink, doch diskret über die Haut zugeführt. *Fanny Crab’s Bar and Grill Sponsoren der Sponsorennennung präsentiert von: *24/7-Supermärkte – Wo wollen Sie schon sonst einkaufen? *Burger Shot – Tötet Ihren Hunger. Und ist scheißlecker. *Gnocchi – Weil Italiener für Ihre Uhren bekannt sind. *Rusty Browns’ Ring Donuts *Max Renda Cosmetics und *Wigwam Burger - Reservierungen nicht nötig. Untertitelung für Hörgeschädigte präsentiert von: *Pirate Music Stores – Wo man Sie einlädt, die Zukunft der Musik zu hören, und *Tinkle Wireless – Überall ein Klingeln mit dem Knopf im Ohr. Und... *Eugenics Inc. – Rufen Sie Eugenics Inc. an, wo Moral uns nichts angeht. en:I'm Rich es:I'm Rich Kategorie:Fernsehsendungen Kategorie:Werbespots Kategorie:Fernsehabschriften Kategorie:Easter Eggs Kategorie:Spielfehler